Egoistic Fairy Tale
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: *The story is better than what the title suggest (I'm bad with names)*. Once upon a time there were dragons, monsters, evil people, dangerous potions, knights, kings and two men who proved that true love was the strongest magic. Mostly about the egoist couple and a little bit of Romantica, Terrorists and AikawaXTsumori. :)
1. Unrequaited love

**This is the first time I write a fic for JR, just wanted to try^^ I got the idea while reading "The Chaser" by J. Collier (a funny very short story). Some of the characters are taken from other stories or tv shows, but they are cool characters :) **

**Couples: Mostly about the egoists but a little of Romantica, Terrorists and AikawaXTsumori (I know it's a weird couple, but I like them XD)**

**In this chapter, I introduce you to the one and only- Rumpelstiltskin ("Once Upon A Time")**

Even on quite periods, the council gathers around once in every two months. The council includes the king, the prince that inherits the throne, the general along with the five most honored and bravest knights and the wise men of the kingdom. They set around a long wooden table, a map on the table to plan a strategy in a case of war, and the torches on the wall didn't provide enough light.

However, the king held an emergency meeting. Lately there had been constantly reports from villagers that their beloved ones went to forest, either for hunting or simply for taking a walk, and didn't come back. Furthermore, some of them even believe that the forest is possessed by something evil or a dragon threatens the people. It was the duty of the king and the army to protect the villages of the kingdom, and that is why the council members gathered around.

This was Nowaki's first council meeting he attended. He joined the army only a year ago, yet he was the first knight to that climbed so fast in the ranking-bar. From a private, he turned quickly to one rank below the general. It wasn't likely for him to become the general. The general stays in this position until the day he or she dies or retires. Since General Usami Akihiko is young and one of the best knights in the kingdom, it is not likely he would retire.

Nowaki looked around. There were fifteen wise men, which wasn't accurate since among them there were three women, the general, three male knights and one female knight- all four were close friends of Nowaki. The king, Kamijou Hiroki, was there, who had to lead the meeting for the first time ever since his father past away. King Hiroki was too young to become a father to a teenager nor he was married and therefore there was still no one to inherit the throne.

"As you all noticed," said Hiroki, "we gathered around this table earlier than expected. And you all know what it means."

"Is it about the recent cases?" asked Aikawa Eri, the female knight."We have got the situation under control and there…"

"Under the control?" interrupted Hiroki, very angry. "There are twelve citizens that are missing this months compared to the five missing last month. Someone or something threatens the lives of the people in my kingdom. How does this mean you got the situation under control?"

"Well…" Aikawa wanted to finish, but she didn't what to say. There was no one more terrifying than the king when got angry. This had helped him in battle fields before. "What E…, I mean Aikawa, was trying to say is," intervene Tsumori, her fellow knight, in order to help her: "we are sending a special company to investigate the case of the missing people."

"Oh, really?" the king turned to the general, who seemed to be quite indifferent to what was happening.

"Yes," approved the general. "Last week I assigned the top knights I have to go to the forest."

"Then how come I hear about it only now?" Hiroki almost raised his voice. "You know that every action the general does must be reported to the king first."

"I guess it just slipped my mind," said general Usami.

Hiroki was about to something very inappropriate for a king, but he stopped himself. Nowaki stared at the two men with jealousy and he tried to push that emotion away. Nowaki had feelings for Hiroki ever since they first ran into each other. However, it seemed that the king was in love with another man. The king and the general have known each other since their childhood. General Usami was the only one could make Hiroki mad without getting hurt. Maybe they were only best friends and yet Nowaki wished he could be this close to the king. It was better than nothing.

"I don't think it's a good idea," said one of the wise people. He was a short old chubby man with grey hair. "At least tell me you are not sending more than six people."

"May I ask why?" asked the general politely. The wise men of the kingdom were not to make fun of. It was an honor to be among them and they were counted as a part of the aristocratic society, no matter the place they come from. "I bet the rest think the same way as I do. If we want to know what happened, we had to go inside the woods. Yet, we can't take risks. I believe that if enough people will go, it less likely that they will be attacked. I've decided to send fifty people."

"Sending so many people is reckless," intervened Miyagi You, the youngest among the wise men. He was only thirty five and he didn't seem like the serious type at first, but he proved himself to everybody he did deserve the title. "You put many lives in danger. In addition, too many people attract unwanted attention."

"What do you suggest?" asked Hiroki, a bit skeptical. "Sending few people is also risky."

"That depends on the men you are sending," said Miyagi with a smile. "Here, along with us, sit the five bravest and strongest warriors you, the king, got. If something happens to them, they can handle it."When the general was about to object, Miyagi quickly added: "they are trained for it, aren't they?"

"If it's for the safety of our people, I won't hesitate," said Nowaki and the other four knights agreed with him. Nowaki was not only brave, but he was very kind. One of the reasons he joined to the army was because this how he could protect about the people of the kingdom. That was the reason why he was in the meeting. He wasn't only a good warrior, but he also cared about protecting people.

"Well," Hiroki turned to the general. "What do you think? Does sending them to the forest is the right choice?"

The general considered the matter for a short moment before answering. "I guess that the idea is not that bad," he said. "But I'm going with them."

"I will go too," said Hiroki.

"But it's too dangerous!" Nowaki said immediately.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hiroki yelled at him. "I'm going to find out who keeps kidnapping my people and I'm perfectly able to protect myself." Nowaki wanted to apologize, but Hiroki ignored him. "So this is the plan: the general and five knights of his choice will go with me to the forest. Are there any objections?"

The wise men murmured something, but they didn't raise their hands. "Then it is settled. We will leave tomorrow at noon."

Everybody left the room besides the king and Nowaki. Hiroki was looking through some papers he was holding and Nowaki didn't say anything. Moreover, he didn't want to disturb Hiroki, so he just stood there.

"What is it?" Hiroki asked a bit irritated. He didn't understand why Nowaki didn't leave with the other men. He couldn't tell why it was weird being in the room with him alone.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," said Nowaki. "I shouldn't have doubt in the king's strength."

It was a weird thing to apologize for. Hiroki could feel that Nowaki did care about him. He participated in battles ever since he turned sixteen, and yet, during these three years he gained experience, nobody cared for him, at least not to that level. "It is fine," said Hiroki. "Just don't do something like that ever again."

"I swear I won't, Hiro-san," said Nowaki with a smile. That was another something odd about him. For some reason, he referred to Hiroki with a nickname, while it was accepted to refer to the king in a formal way. Yet, Hiroki didn't mind that very much, at least not when that nickname is said by Nowaki. If anyone else, including his childhood friend Akihiko, he would probably punch them in the face.

Nowaki still stood there. "Is there anything else?" asked Hiroki.

Nowaki took a deep breath. "In a matter of fact, there is."

"What is it?"

Nowaki didn't get the chance to answer because someone came inside the room. "Hiroki, are you here? I have the book I borrowed from you."

"You sure took the time," said Hiroki to his friend. "I hope that for your own sake it is not damaged."

"Why would you think…?" Akihiko didn't finish the sentence. He looked up and saw one of his men. "What are you still doing here? You should get ready for tomorrow," said Akihiko. Though he may seem cold, he was actually a kind person and he cared about his soldiers.

"You are right," Nowaki apologized. He went out and left the two of them alone.

The thing that the people of the kingdom are not aware of is that their king wouldn't find a woman to marry. That's because he wasn't interested in any women. In fact, he had feelings for a man! Hiroki used to think Akihiko, yet lately it seemed that his feelings are slowly fading away. What was the cause for this? Usami Akihiko was the only man he loved.

"Oi, Hiroki, did you hear anything I just said?" Akihiko felt that there was something wrong. After all, they have known each other for a long time.

Hiroki snapped from his day dream. "Sorry, what did you just say?"

"Are you okay? Is it because of tomorrow?"

"Yes," Hiroki lied.

While he was walking back to his home, that wasn't far away from the castle, Nowaki wondered how to get the king's attention. Clearly Hiroki was in love with the general and Nowaki knew he didn't stand a chance. Whoever said there is a comfort in unrequited love, must have been the biggest idiot in history.

He reached his house. He didn't like to call it home. His home was far away, there his family leaved, the village there he was born and raised. He entered the big house, a house that fitted a man of his position in the military, and the emptiness of the house saddened him. No matter how big the house is and how it is well furniture, love is what turned a house to a home.

But at that night he wasn't alone. There were no signs of breaking in, so Nowaki didn't think something was out of place. It wasn't until he closed the door, took six steps and heard a voice from behind. "Feeling a bit sad, aren't we?"

He turned around immediately and pulled out his sword. He had never seen the man before, yet he heard stories about him. "You're Rumpelstiltskin."

"I had no idea I am so famous around here," Rumpelstiltskin said with a small vicious smile.

"What are you doing here?" Nowaki was alarmed. "How did you get inside the house? Is it true that you can use magic?"

"Calm down," Rumpelstiltskin got closer to the knight. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Well, you suffer greatly from unrequited love, isn't it, deary?"

"Well…" Nowaki was speechless. How come a man whom he just met knew this about him?

"There is nothing I don't know," Rumpelstiltskin answered to the question Nowaki was yet to ask. "Actually I want to help you. I have something that is going to make that king you love so much to love you back, and so much more."

"Really?" Nowaki asked, surprised. "But he loves another man."

"With this thing," he took out a small phial filled with a liquid that looked like water, "he will forget about his man. He will want no one but you. You will be his sole interest."

Nowaki wasn't a fool, but he was in love. Love can make one deaf to warnings. "That sounds great."

"But there is so much more," Rumple enjoyed fooling the young man. "He will want your company all the time, he wouldn't be afraid to hold your hand in public, to act all… umm… how do you call it here, lovey-dovey?"

Nowaki tried to imagine Hiroki like that. "Wow, this potion must be very strong."

"And I will give it to you, deary, but…" Rumple waited for Nowaki to complete the sentence.

"But what?"

"But all magic comes with a price," Rumple giggled.

"How much does it cost?" Nowaki was eager. It was too easy.

"Only one tip of your hair. That's all I need."

Nowaki thought it was a weird trade, yet he couldn't tell what purpose it served. The trade was made. Nowaki didn't know that he met someone more wicked than the devil himself.

**This the first time I have written a fantasy story XD Please leave a review, it would be nice :)**


	2. In the inn

**I'm supposed to be studying. :( I should do that. I have an exam early in the morning. Even though I'm a slow writer, it is a lot easier for me to write the story. Have fun :)**

They rode fast, yet they wouldn't complete their journey in one day. The horses needed a rest and it was getting dark. The seven people reached to an inn of an old village, a poor one, yet it was a beautiful place. It was located near the forest, the same place its people were living with fear. Yet, it didn't stop the little kids from running around and play with each other, their mothers calling them to come back home before night.

The men thought they can enter the inn without creating a ruckus, but one of the kids noticed them. It would an understatement to say they were happy to meet the king and the chosen knights. Everybody came out of their houses, cheered- making the king a bit embarrassed- and gathered around the group. Everybody talked at the same time and only few questions were heard. "Did you come here to save us?" "Are you going to help us?" "Please do something!"

Hiroki just wanted to get to the inn, but it was impossible to continue walking when there were so many people around him. He raised his hand, as a sign for 'shut up', and all the shouts turned into murmurs. "Fear not," he said with a firm voice, "we are here to help you. We will go inside the forest ourselves and we will make sure your village is safe again." The truth was, Hiroki wasn't much of a speaker, but speaking to the people was a part of being a king. He was forced to practice his rhetoric skills by his father. Hiroki used to look up to his father. The late king was a natural born leader. Hiroki had always wanted to become a man like his father was.

But those simple words were enough, especial y because Hiroki spoke with confidence and it wasn't hard to notice the honesty in his voice. He really did care about his people and their safety, even when it came to simple villagers.

An old hump-backed lady who wore a thin cape on her back came to the company. She smiled widely, though her teeth were yellow, one tooth was missing. "It's nice to see that his Majesty came this far to our village. My name is Mathilda and I run the inn. Would his Majesty like to stay for the night? It's getting dark. I will give and your soldiers the best rooms I have, and for free!"

Hiroki stared at the old lady. There was something odd about her. "It's okay," he said. "Money is not a problem. I will pay for my company as well." He fumbled in his pocket and took out a small sack and gave it to the lady. She opened and looked inside.

"Are you planning to stay for the week?" the lady turned a bit greedy to the golden coins that were inside the sack.

"Is there enough money?" Hiroki asked impatiently.

"Of… Of course there is!" Mathilda said. "Welcome to our village."

Mathilda promised to give them the best rooms, and so she did. They were given spacious well furnished rooms. Yet, Nowaki wanted to go somewhere else. He didn't want to go to the dining room, where his friends would get drunk and party with the hunters who stayed in the place.

He kept the potion that Rumpelstiltskin gave him in his pocket. He carried it with him and its weight felt heavy, though the phial contained only few drops.

"Guilt can make a feather weigh like a stone," he heard a voice from behind.

He turned around quickly. Mathilda stood there, looking innocent, yet there was a certain evil aura around her. "I'm sorry?"

"You are carrying something evil," she said. She stepped closer to the confused knight and whispered: "if you use it, you will destroy the entire kingdom."

"I'm sorry, Mathilda, but I have no idea what you are talking about," Nowaki thought that the old lady had lost it.

"Of course you do," she said. "Rumpelstiltskin gave you a love potion, right?"

Nowaki's eyes were wide open from surprise. "How did you…?"

"So, it's true," Mathilda interrupted him. "Well, I will let you know that I'm a fortune teller. What you carry has the power to destroy nations."

"It's just a love potion," claimed Nowaki.

"Then why you hesitate? At dinner, you had many opportunities to use it, yet you didn't. Can you tell me why?" Nowaki did have a chance. He sat in front of Hiroki and nobody really noticed his actions. Everyone else was drunk and started singing. Some even danced, like Tsumori with Aikawa. He could easily slip the potion into Hiroki's cup when he stared at his knights acting so shamelessly. "I know why," Mathilda spoke. "Even though you want to him to love you back, you know deep down that you will never do this to him."

"His feelings won't be true," said Nowaki in a miserable expression. Hiroki deserved someone better, he thought, someone whom he wouldn't need a love potion to love back.

"If you seek for true love, you might find it in the library," Mathilda said. Nowaki wanted to thank her for her advice, but he blinked for a second and she was gone. She disappeared in a blink of an eye, literary.

It wasn't hard to find the library. It was located far away from the dining on purpose, to allow some guests enjoy the silence. Nowaki hadn't seen such a big library, excluding the royal library. There were bookshelves on every side of the wall and rows of bookshelves in the middle. It was a labyrinth made of books, and a good place to get lost in if you were a book warm.

But Nowaki didn't care about that. There was nobody in the room. Nowaki thought it was cruel that the lady sent him to the library. Suddenly, he heard someone sneezing. He followed the voice. He found a fireplace, two big leather arm-chairs. He stepped closer. There was a person sitting on one of the arm-chairs, reading a book. "Bless you," he said politely.

The person was surprised to hear another voice, but he recovered from his shock quickly. "Thank you," said Hiroki.

"Do I bother you?" asked Nowaki. It seemed like Hiroki was really enjoying the book, and Nowaki didn't want to disturb him. In the dim light, his face is not as serious as always; Hiroki looked handsome, though Nowaki thought Hiroki was cute even when the latter frowned.

"No, it's okay," said Hiroki. "I mean, you came here because you wanted to read, right?"

Nowaki wanted to corrected, but what he could tell? That the lady pulled a prank on him? He grabbed the closest book and said: "Yes. Of course I did! "I like the author very much."

"Nowaki?" Hiroki never called him by his first name. He was always official. It took Nowaki by surprise. Maybe it was because they were alone?

"Yes?"

"That's a spell book."

Nowaki looked at the book. It was indeed a spell book. Witchcraft wasn't as popular as it used to be, but people still used magic. In the Kamijou kingdom magic wasn't much popular. Still, Nowaki felt a bit embarrassed. He made a fool of himself in front of the man he loved the most. "I don't feel well. I'm going to lie down." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hiroki stopped him.

Nowaki turned around again. "What is it, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki opened his mouth to speak up, but it looked like he changed his mind in the last moment. "It's nothing. Go to sleep. We have a long ride tomorrow."

After breakfast, the king and his company were just about to leave when Mathilda came to wish them a safe journey. She gave the king special potions, warning him that it was hard to find edible food and clean water. "These will help you. Five drops, no more, no less, and you can go on without food and water for six hours."

"Thank you very much," said Hiroki.

She looked at the tall dark-haired knight. He missed his chance. Mathilda thought the situation was a little bit funny. Nowaki didn't realize that Hiroki did have feelings towards the knight and the king didn't figure out who really loves. Fools, she thought. Young men in love tended to lose their heads.

Mathilda didn't know what Rumpelstiltskin had in mind, but she wouldn't let him hurt the people who came to save her village.

"May I have a moment alone with you?" she asked Nowaki.

Though he might have hurt a bit, he was polite and they moved away from the group. "Is there a problem?"

"The potion," Mathilda said. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I don't know," the knight answered sincerely, "I decided I won't use it."

"Good," she said. She had never met him before, but he could be trusted. If the boy has it, no one can use it. The potion would be safe. He was stronger than her, there was no doubt. The potion was in safe hands.

The company left. Mathilda sighed, but: "it's too early to be happy, deary."

She didn't have to turn around to see where the voice came from. "What do you want?"

"I respect my deals," said Rumpelstiltskin. "But you didn't believe I will keep promise."

"I just wanted to help the boy," said the old lady. She was shaking.

"You see, I promised to help the people of the village. You just needed to give me the king's heart," Rumpelstiltskin was far from being happy, though we wore a smile on his face. Mathilda suddenly felt that someone was choking her, though Rumple didn't even touch her.

"They are in the woods," it was hard to talk when you were out of breath. "You can the hearts of the whole company."

"But you know I need only one heart." Rumple tided his "grip". "You thought you can get away with this? Well, you asked for magic. I told you: all magic comes with a price."

Mathilda felt she could breathe again. She coughed and tried to catch her breath. Suddenly, Rumple was too close to her- their bodies were close in a quite intimate manner. He put his hand on her just and then the hand got inside her body. She felt his tough hand on her beating heart. He took her heart out, but she didn't die yet. He made her watch as he crushed her heart until it turned to dust. She fell on the floor, and she was a lifeless body.

Rumple turned around. The stable- boy saw everything. He was a young man, almost eighteen years old, short and skinny. There was fear in his green eyes. "Are you going to kill me?" asked the teen.

"Tell me, boy, what is your name?"

"My name is Misaki Takahashi," said the boy.

.Rumple smiled. "Then you are a part of my plan." He wanted the king's heart and he would get it.

**Rumpelstiltskin has a plan... I myself wonder what is it XD**

**Hope you will review^^ I will really appriciate that. :)**


	3. Fatal Mistake

**I remembered that I almost forgot the most important thing: a disclaimer. Well if JR, Rumple, Oberon and Puck were mine, then it wouldn't be a fic, right? **

**I introduce you to guest characters: Oberon and Puck from W. Shakespeare's play: A Midsummer Night's Dream. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own JR (if I did, there would be more chapters about the egoist couple, obviously), Rumple, Oberon, Puck. I do own Mathilda though.**

It was a beautiful day. The skies were blue and the sun was shining. The birds were singing. The tall trees provided silhouette to the group of people that were riding in the forest. But as the king and his soldiers went deeper, the sensation was different. Even the air was unusual. There were no flowers growing under the trees, the trees didn't almost allow to any light come in, there was no sign for chirping of the birds but the crows.

"I think this is the place," said Morgan, a slim young boy who was much stronger than what he looked like. He scanned the forest with his black eyes. "It looks like a place where people might die."

"The place does look suspicious," agreed Hiroki. "And it's not that far from the village. But we shouldn't rush to make decisions."

"I think we should split into three groups," suggested Akihiko. "Each group will explore a different area."

"That sounds fine," the young king approved. "You decide the groups," Hiroki let his childhood friend to lead the mission. Akihiko knew the knights better and their abilities.

"No problem," Akihiko said. "Tsumori and Aikawa, you two will explore the western area. Morgan and James, you go to the north."

Three groups. If there were two pairs of two, which meant the third group has three members. So Hiroki didn't have the chance to be alone with Akihiko. And on the top of that- "Does that mean…" Nowaki started to ask, but didn't finish his question.

"That's right," Akihiko answered to the unspoken question. "You are coming with us."

"We meet here in three hours," the general added.

The groups went on separate ways. They walked in order to give the horses a little bit rest. What bothered Hiroki the most wasn't the dark forest. It was the fact that he was alone with the man he loved and another man whom he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Akihiko, you bastard," he murmured.

"Did you say anything?" asked Nowaki.

"I didn't say anything," Hiroki said.

As they were walking, they heard a noise coming from one of the bushes. "Did you hear that?" asked Hiroki. He was ready to pull out his sword.

"I think it's just an animal. A person would keep be quite," said Nowaki. Nowaki spoke with confidence that calmed the king immediately. Being around Nowaki made Hiroki feel more secure, without him even try.

They didn't find anything. Nothing attacked them. Though Hiroki was relieved they went southern, they didn't find what they came looking for. There was something abnormal about the forest. He had a feeling he had been here, only the forest wasn't possessed by something evil. However, it didn't matter. What mattered was the fact something was going on and Hiroki wouldn't let it to destroy the kingdom, not even the village.

"I think we should go back," suggested Akihiko. "I don't find anything out of order here."

"Yes, you are right," agreed Nowaki. "Maybe the other groups have found something."

The two tall men turned around and suddenly froze. "Hiroki," Akihiko spoke, "don't turn around."

Hiroki raised one of his eyebrows. "Are you two stupid?" Hiroki asked in disbelief. He turned around himself and understood what the two were talking about.

Right in front of them stood a sculpture of lion. But it was neither an ordinary lion, nor a statue of it. What stood in front of them was a Rocan, a monster with a body of a lion and wingspan of an eagle. Its face was the embodiment of horror. The Rocan was known as a beast who feels no mercy to its victims. Those monsters are blind, but legends say that once they meet one's eyes, they will kill one. And Hiroki was about to find out whether the legends were right or wrong.

Tsumori was a person who preferred the indoors, a very strange feature for a knight. Knights were required to sleep close to the battle field. During wars, they slept in the tents. He wondered how he was chosen to be a knight, let alone one of the best there were.

He looked at Aikawa. She looked feminine, and yet she had a spirit of a real warrior. He couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was, even when she was wearing armor. She was strong, probably more than Tsumori's male friends but she looked gentle. He had seen her fighting many times, yet he wasn't turned off. There was something about her that made him fall in love with her.

However, even if she felt the same, they couldn't be together. They did sleep together few times before, but they were people with needs. They can have sex if they want to as long as they have an impulse. But they couldn't make love.

Knights fight together. They can't allow themselves to fall in love with each other. It is not a good idea to mix warfare with romance. It never ends well. He was ashamed for having such thought about his partner!

Aikawa looked down and picked something from the ground. Tsumori snapped out of his day dream and he noticed all the bodies that were on the floor. Some bodies more rotten than the other, probably because they were lying longer. There were even skeletons. Those people died long before people went missing. "Are these the bodies of the people that went missing?"

Aikawa handled him the necklace she picked from one of the skeletons. "No. This medallion was not made in our kingdom."

She was right. It had a symbol of another kingdom. Different kingdom, but the same nation. Each nation was divided to several kingdoms, what made it easier to control it. "We have to report this to his Majesty," said Tsumori.

Now it wasn't the problem of their kingdom. It was a danger for an entire nation.

The Rocan walked away. He didn't have the chance to see anyone. Nowaki quickly covered Hiroki's eyes while his own eyes were closed. The three had to wait until the monster was gone to open their eyes. After a short moment, Nowaki let go. "Are you okay, Hiro-san?" asked Nowaki worriedly.

"Yes," said Hiroki. "Thank you." Nowaki thought he saw the king blush, what made him think once again how cute he was.

Akihiko was also worried about his friend. If it wasn't for Nowaki, Hiroki might had to fight the monster. Hiroki was strong, but could he win a terrifying monster such as a Rocan?

"We have to go back now," claimed the general, "before we run into another monster."

Both Hiroki and Nowaki agreed it was a good idea. Nowaki walked behind the two friends. While they were talking, Nowaki slowly took out the love potion. The phial looked like those Mathilda gave to the company before they left. He threw it away. He wouldn't use it and he hoped no one would find it.

After Rumple brought the stable-boy to the castle, he had some business to complete in the forest. The stable boy could help later to clean the mess he was about to start.

Rumpelstiltskin knew that Nowaki eventually wouldn't use the potion. He also knew that two special fairies decided to travel a bit and they were resting in the kingdom. He picked the potion. The phial wasn't damaged.

He snapped his fingers and he found himself in a different part of the forest. Two male fairies were surprised to see another man standing in front of them. One, there was no doubt, was the king of the fairies. His clothes looked different from those Hiroki wore, but they were clothes of a king. The other fairy also looked like it was a royal, but he reminded a joker.

"Hello, my friends," said Rumple. "How is your quest, Oberon?"

"Very well, my friend," greeted Oberon. "I see you haven't changed much over the years," laughed Oberon. Rumple was immortal, just like the fairies, only he used magic for dark purposes. He even believed that the origin of the magic was dark. People who use magic never have good intentions.

"I see you still hanging with your servant," Rumple looked at the other fairy. Puck and he never got along with each other very well. Rumple thought Puck was an idiot. However, that idiot was included in his plan.

"I am my lord's loyal servant," said Puck.

Rumple ignored him. "My dear friend," he turned to the fairy king, "you are not going to believe whom I ran into." After hearing what happened in Athens, Rumple knew that the fairy king had a soft spot for people who suffered from unrequited love. "There was a knight who fell in love with the king of this kingdom. I believe you have heard of him."

"Hiroki Kamijou?" asked Oberon. "The one who is called 'Kamijou the devil?' I heard he was one brave warrior."

"Yes," said Rumple. "That king. One of his knights is head over heels in love with the king. Unfortunately, the king keeps rejecting him, leaving the poor knight miserable."

"That's awful!" stated Oberon.

"I know," Rumple pretended he was hurt to hear about the king's behavior. "I gave the knight a love potion, but it was too expensive for him."

"Then, I will buy it for him!" announced Oberon.

"I don't think a knight like him would accept charity," said Rumple with a fake sadness.

"I know!" Oberon wasn't to give up so easily. "I'll buy it for him and I'll use it! The king will love the knight and the knight will think he wins the king's heart!"

"You are really kind, deary," and stupid, added Rumple in his head.

"That damn Rumpelstiltskin," cursed Puck under his breath. Rumple always looked down on him, thinking that Puck was like a teenage brat in fairy's clothes. He thought the task was simple, only there was one problem. He didn't know who Rumple was talking about!

He knew that the knight was a male, which was too bad because there were five of them excluding the king and one woman. Then Puck was thinking that after he finished that task, his lord and he would be gone. It wouldn't be a problem if he got mixed up.

There were seven people inside one of the five tents. He didn't care much about what they talking about: some Rocan monsters, something about the entire nation being in danger and other not-so-important things. He waited until they finished. Five knights got out of the room, the female among them. He turned himself invisible and got inside. Because he was a fairy, they didn't notice anything.

Inside the tent were the king and a tall dark-haired knight. The king was zipping from his cup and put it on the table. Puck quickly spilled some of the love potion into his cup.

"Thank you," said the king.

"For what?" asked the knight.

"For saving my life."

"It's okay. You already thanked me," the knight put a bright smile on his face. Maybe Puck actually did the right thing? Seeing how the two looked at each other, it wasn't likely. They were already in love. He thought for himself what was Rumple planning.

"I know," the king stood up and faced the knight. "I owe to you my life."

"Don't say that, Hiro-san," the knight was a bit perplexed. "It is my duty after all."

The king seemed to be disappointed from that answer. He stepped back few steps and accidently trembled when he hit his chair. But he didn't fall down. The knight caught him before he hit the floor. "I'll always be there for you," said the knight.

"Don't say something like that when you are in an awkward position with another man," the king said blushing. Their eyes were locked at each other. Their heads slowly got closer and closer until their foreheads touched. Also their lips were about to…

"Hiroki, can I talk with for a minute?" another knight came inside the tent. The king pushed the dark-haired knight away immediately, what made him fall on the floor. The dark haired knight got out the tent, with an excuse of being tired.

"Is everything alright?" asked the second knight, who was also tall, but not as the former and he had silver hair.

"Yes. What is it that you want?" asked the king angrily.

"Relax," the silver haired knight stepped closer, stealing the king's cup.

"Hey, that's mine!" the king said immediately, trying to take it back.

"Don't be so cheap. I'm thirsty." Puck laughed when the silver haired knight zipped from the cup. He knew that after drinking this, the knight would fall in love with the first person or creature he sees. In that case, that would be the king.

The king tried again to take back his cup. "Don't take things that belong to others." The king himself drank from the liquid. Puck thought it was perfect. The king fell in love with the knight.

Puck quickly got out because he didn't want the two men share with him an intimate moment.

**If you wonder why I didn't make Hiroki fight with the moster is because it is too early for action. But there will be fighting and more mosters :D And for the question that wasn't asked yet: they are not having sex, but you will find out what happen.**


	4. A deal with Rumple

**It's only 23:20 in my place, yet I start to feel tired. Probably won't update soon, becuase I will work on my other fics/ I probably will study. :( **

**About this chapter: I have no idea what is Hiroki's mother's name, so I will just name her Sakura because it's a popular japanese name (I guess). **

**Enjoy! **

The two childhood friends stared at each other. Something was different. Akihiko never practically had feeling for anyone, including his childhood friend. Yet, when he looked at Hiroki at that moment, he felt something he had never felt before, in the good way. All he wanted to do at the moment was to kiss the handsome king and even much more.

"Is there anything you wanted to ask me about?" asked Hiroki shyly.

Actually, the general forgot what he wanted to talk about. He was thinking about nothing except Hiroki. "I love you," he confessed.

Hiroki was stunned, to say the least. "What did you say?"

Akihiko didn't say anything. He kissed Hiroki. Hiroki didn't even resist. Then Akihiko repeated: "I love you."

"I love you too," Hiroki said. "I have always loved you." This time, Hiroki kissed the tall silver knight.

Nowaki couldn't sleep well that night. He didn't know why he could feel that something was about to go wrong. He tried to fall asleep again, but James's shouting woke him up. "Breakfast, everyone!" He yelled happily.

Nowaki got up and got out of the tent. There were Aikawa, Tsumori, Morgan and James. James gave Nowaki on of Mathilda's phials. "We have to get going."

"Does anyone know how to wake the devil up?" asked Aikawa.

"I'll try," said Nowaki after he "ate". He wanted to glance at sleeping Hiroki, thinking it was too bad they slept in different tents. But when he entered, he didn't expect his heart would break. Right next to the man he loved the most, slept another man. Some might think that they shared the same tent and Akihiko accidently cuddled Hiroki while they were sleeping, a mistake people would laugh at in the morning. However, Nowaki knew they weren't supposed to be together.

He was so stunned, he couldn't speak at all. It was as if he was paralyzed. It wasn't until his boss woke up Nowaki made a move. "What are you doing here?" Apparently, the general wasn't a morning type.

"I'm here to wake you up," said Nowaki. He wished that Hiroki would be the one who woke up. Maybe he would push Akihiko off him. "What are you doing with Hiro-san?"

Akihiko slowly got up. Any person who saw the angry would start running, but not Nowaki. Akihiko stood in front of the taller knight. Nowaki looked at Akihiko. There was something wrong with his eyes. They were still velvet, but they looked empty, as if something was possessing him. "You sure have the nerve to enter the king's tent," said Akihiko in a low voice, "and address him with that nickname as if you two are friends."

"He doesn't mind when **I** call him that way," Nowaki wasn't an ill-tempered man, but at that moment, he felt he could punch his boss.

"I've been watching you recently. You love him, don't you?" Akihiko didn't expect an answer. "You are a mere knight in the army. So what if you are the strongest soldier? Do you think he can love you? You better give up."

Nowaki was about to answer, but Hiroki woke up because of the noise. "What the hell is going on?" He asked. He opened his eyes and Nowaki thought there was something strange about him too. Hiroki's chocolate brown eyes looked empty too, as same as Akihiko's eyes. As if he was also possessed. 'What is going on?' Nowaki thought.

"Nothing, the soldier was about to leave," said Akihiko.

"We plan to go deeper into the forest," added Nowaki.

"The same teams as yesterday?" asked Hiroki and as he yawned.

"No," spoke Akihiko before Nowaki could say anything. Hiroki slowly stood up and Akihiko stepped closer to him. He stood close to the sleepy king; put one of his hands on Hiroki's lower back, other on behind his neck and kissed him.

Nowaki expected from Hiroki to suddenly realize that a man was kissing him and push Akihiko away, but he didn't. Even if Hiroki didn't really mind that he was kissed by Akihiko, Nowaki knew that Hiroki wasn't the type to act that way around people. There was no doubt: something is going on.

The two didn't break the kiss. Instead, they went even further, almost striping one another. They didn't want to part from one another, what made Nowaki to take one of the books that lie around and throw it aggressively on the table. There were very few things he couldn't stand to watch, and seeing the man he loved the most making out passionately with another man was one of them.

"We will leave in an hour," he announced and got out of the tent.

He got out the tent, passed by the group of people who wondered what happened. He didn't even hear what they were saying. He was so angry, he felt like he could win against any monster they would run into, even a monster such as a Rocan. He felt someone was touching his shoulder and turned around with a violent look.

Tsumori immediately stepped back after seeing Nowaki's angry face. "Hey, calm down, I just wanted to ask you if you are alright?"

Nowaki took a deep breath before he answered. "I'm sorry," he said. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Are you sure you will be fine? Some of us almost got killed yesterday," said Tsumori.

"Trust me; I'm ready to face everything."

The men suddenly heard a scream coming from the camp. Considering it was a scream of a woman, they realized it came out from Aikawa. Tsumori harried, but Nowaki thought it wasn't necessary. It sounded like the woman was excited about something, and not in danger.

"You are way too loud," Hiroki said to her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just never thought that the sight of two men holding hands can so cute!"

Only after her words, Hiroki and Akihiko noticed they were holding hands as a couple. Nowaki's feeling that something was wrong grew stronger as Hiroki didn't do anything to deny he was holding a man's hand. Neither of them didn't. He knew the king wasn't that type of person. He didn't mind act lovey-dovey with Akihiko. There was nothing in the world that would make him act that way!

Except one thing. "Rumpelstiltskin," he cursed under his breath. But how could it be? He got rid of that love potion. And he thanked for it, consider the fact it changed the man he loved.

Nowaki took few steps back and after making sure no one saw him, he ran further to move away from the camp. The other knights asked so many questions, he doubted anyone would notice. When he was far enough he called Rumple's name. He had the feeling that the bastard could hear him and come to the place in no time.

"You already missed me?" Nowaki heard the familiar voice from behind.

Nowaki pulled out his sword and held the blade close to Rumple's sword: "what have you done?"

"Well I was having lunch with my woman until you called me," said Rumple with no anger in his voice, just amusement. He knew what Nowaki was talking about and yet he still played his twisted game- whatever it was.

"Did you give Hiro-san and general Usami the potion?" Nowaki asked with anger.

"I didn't," answered Rumple but Nowaki didn't believe him. Rumple snapped his fingers and was out of Nowaki's sight. Nowaki search for the man with crocodile skin, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Up here," Nowaki heard Rumple's voice from up the trees. He looked up and was Rumple sitting comfortably on of the branches.

"It wasn't me, son. Some fairy found the potion and played a little trick. It seems like the king and the general became a couple. I wonder how it will look like when you get back to the castle. A gay king? Who would approve that?"

"How do I break the spell?" Nowaki would never let Hiroki lose the throne. He deserved it.

"You can't," said Rumple. "Their love might be a fake, but it is strong."

"Can they stay together forever though their love is a fake?" Nowaki wondered.

"In your case, it is. There is only one thing that can break such a strong love. Believe it or not but love spells are the strongest. Surprisingly the thing that can break such strong spells isn't even a magic."

"What is it? Do you have it? I don't care how much it costs, I will buy it anyway!"

"Actually, it is not something you can buy."

"Then what is it?" Nowaki wondered out loud. How something so strong can be achieved for free?

"Very simple," Rumple snapped his fingers again and stood behind Nowaki. He whispered to the knight's ear: "a true love's kiss."

"So I just have to kiss him?" Nowaki was glad that all that it took was a simple action.

"It's too early to open champagne bottle and celebrate. What I'm talking about is true love, not unrequited one. If you didn't have that problem, you wouldn't need me, am I right?" Of course, it was Rumple after all. There was an evil aura around him, one that said that everything had to be complicated.

"So I will make Hiro-san fall in love with me," said Nowaki in determent.

"Not so fast, son, he is under the effect of the love potion and also his friend. Try to separate them. You won't be able to spend a moment with the king because he won't be ready to be separated for a minute from the guy he thinks he loves. I'm sorry, son, but you are a little too late."

With those words, Rumple was gone. Maybe it was too late. However, Nowaki finally understood that if he wanted something, he had to do everything in order to get it. Yes, it would be hard, but he knew it would be worth it. He just didn't realize in that moment how hard it would be.

Ever since her only son turned eighteen, the queen Kamijou Sakura has been waiting for _that guy_ to visit her. Ever since the day she made a deal with him, her heart is filled with regret and shame.

All she ever wanted was to become a mother. However, she and her husband were barren. She prayed every night to god so he would bless her womb with a child. But it was a waste of breath. Then, on one cold winter's night, a strange man visited her.

_"Who are you? I'm calling the guards!" she said, with no fear in her voice. She was sure that the man won't hurt her._

_"But I can give you something you want," said the man, "I can make sure you will have a child, even a boy so the king will have an heir."_

_Sakura was surprised by the man's words. "How did you know?"_

_"Where are my manners?" the man didn't look like it was something that bothered him. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the one and only Rumpelstiltskin," he bowed in front of the queen. _

_"You are the dark one?" Sakura was horrified. _

_"You can call me however you want, deary," said Rumple. "But I'm here to help you."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Because of your son," Rumple explained. "In the future, when he is around eighteen or nineteen, he will have something that I want. I need you to have that child."_

_"What do you want?" Sakura knew every deal one makes with Rumple comes with a price. There is always a price. _

_"Relax, deary, I don't need the kingdom if that's what you are worrying about, just something he will give me voluntary."_

Thinking Rumple would just want money or something, Sakura agreed. And nine months after Rumple's first visit, she got the chance of holding a baby boy in her hands. It was the happiest moment in her life. And she was very proud of her son. He was smart, a good man and he was a very good fighter.

She almost forgot Rumple. She was in her room, thinking about which kingdom it was the best to form an alliance with so her son would marry the princess and have his own kids. But not for long.

"Missed me, deary?" She hasn't heard that voice for a while, but she knew whom it belonged to. 

"The dark one," Sakura said his name.

"I thought that you will address me with a nicer name, consider the fact I gave you the most important thing in your life," he giggled.

"And I'm grateful for that," Sakura admitted. "Is there a reason for this visit?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know what your son is about to give me," he said with a malicious smile.

"How much money do you want?" Sakura didn't like to be bothered by something not so important.

"You raised a good son," he said.

"You don't need to tell me, I know that."

"He has a heart of a worrier. I want that."

Rumple spoke so occasionally, she missed his words. "Please repeat that."

"That's right; I want your son's heart."

"What the… Stay away from Hiroki!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Hey, you made the promise nineteen years ago," Rumple reminded her. "If you change your mind, I can kill him. I won't hesitate."

"And how do you expect to get my son's heart?" there was something messed up about Rumple.

"That's easy. I will kill the person he loves the most. Or the one he thinks he loves, it doesn't really matter to me," he giggled.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are trying to mess with me?" She threw the nearest heavy thing she found at Rumple, but he was already gone. 

** This is the chapter so far. Hoped you liked it. Pease review, it would be great (thanks for reviewed last time^^)**


	5. Angry female warrior

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. I'm really busy and I'll be busy until July. Hate exams. I only write during the nights' so I'm sorry if I messed up a little bit. **

**Enjoy :)**

The plan was simple: they would find the monster that threatened the village and kill it. However, there was a major problem. They needed to fight, to watch each other's backs. They couldn't be distracted for a second. The soldiers needed their general to give them orders, to have a plan and the king to fight alongside them. How could they do their job when all they think about was holding hands and making out?

Nowaki cursed himself for buying the potion in the beginning. Mathilda was right. That potion was evil. It completely changed his beloved king. Hiroki wasn't the person who would show affection in public nor the type of person who would useless at times of need.

As the group of people walked deeper into the woods, the heat grew stronger, the air felt heavy and the silence was uncanny. There was no doubt: they were reaching a dragon's den. At that point, it was obvious they couldn't continue. The dragon was sleeping; otherwise it would erase the entire kingdom. They were smart enough to understand that one does simply not wake the dragon up.

The knights stared at each other knowing all five of them were thinking the same thing. They had to go to an area there they won't be afraid to make noises. That was the thing that was special about those knights. They could fight together, but they also understood each other. Even Akihiko and Hiroki understood the meaning of the looks. They also kept silence. That little thing made Nowaki happy they were in a dangerous zone.

However, it wasn't so easy. The heat brings along very rare creatures such as Zewa, birds with extraordinary hearing sense. Also, those birds were very loud. If any of them would make the faintest voice those birds would attack them. They didn't know what brought those monsters, but whoever did, really didn't want them to get out alive. This made Nowaki think Rumpelstiltskin was behind all this.

The five knights had a special way of communication. They called it the 'sign language'. They were able to talk with each other without actually using words. They never thought one this was of communication will actually useful and something that was made up out of boredom.

'The bird is right above us. We can't leave without making noise, especially when this two are flirting with each other,' said James.

'One of us has to kill it,' agreed Morgan.

'No, it's too dangerous,' said Tsumori. 'How will we fight it?'

Morgan pointed up. 'I think Aikawa got this,' he said.

While the guys were busy talking, Aikawa was already climbing one of the tall trees. Everybody was surprised at her actions. She volunteered to kill the monster, while the others were just talking. Nowaki looked at Tsumori. The latter harried to help Aikawa, though she probably didn't need any help. She once faced a monster like that when she was a child. It was a dangerous move and he wanted to help the one he loved the most.

It made Nowaki think of Hiroki. He would also do anything to help the young king, even if he had to risk his life, just like Tsumori. He would do anything to break the curse. However, just as Tsumori, he wouldn't be able to be with the one he loved. Hiroki's mother was searching for the perfect bride for her son and a good queen for the country. Yet, this wouldn't stop him from breaking the curse.

When she was seven years old, a Zewa bird attacked her village. It destroyed all the houses, killed almost hundred people- including her father and brother- and burned half of the village. Everybody ran away, but the anger of losing her family leaded her to take one of the knives someone dropped on the floor and started climbing the tree. She quietly climbed to the top and waited until the bird passed by. She jumped on the back of the bird and stabbed the monster in the knife she held in her little hands.

She saved the village, yet she didn't feel like the hero they made of her. She hated herself for not acting earlier and saving the people who have died. Even the king himself wanted to reward her and she only agreed because she had to support her mother. The king felt something was wrong and he offered her a spot in the army that would be saved for her when she grew older. Aikawa gladly took the offer- someone recognized her as a fighter and not a small useless girl for the first time.

Because that's who she was. She was a warrior. It saddened her to see there were few females in the army. Being able to fight and being a woman were two different things. She never denied her feminine side, but embraced it.

When reaching the top of the tree, she noticed Tsumori was following her. At that moment she was angry at him. Out of all the people in the world, he was the one who should have known she didn't need any help. It hurt her feelings. Yes, he was handsome. However, the thing she like the most about him was the fact he didn't see her as a woman or soldier but both.

She didn't think for too long. Just like the time her anger of losing the ones she loved drove her, this time it was the feeling of betrayal. She waited until the giant bird was close enough and jumped on it. She killed it, and quickly jumped on one of the treed before crushing alongside the monster.

It wasn't hard to tell where the company stopped before entering the forest. They would want to stay in the village that was threatened. There was a famous inn in the area and Miyagi didn't expect it to be a pile of dust. He saw people near by putting flowers and cry. Worried, he stepped closer to the people. "It's a shame, isn't it?"

"We are not crying over an old inn," said one of the guys. "We are grieving over the owner."

"Why is that?" Miyagi asked, hoping the guys would provide him with information.

"Mathilda was a great woman," said another man. Mathilda was known in the kingdom, for her inn and the ability of using magic. She was loved by the people of the village. "The king and few of his soldiers came to help us. The next day, after they leave, Mathilda is found dead and her grandson is missing. Also, someone burnt this place. We don't know who was it, but he might be a danger for the company."

This wasn't good. The queen sent Miyagi to the forest in order to keep an eye for her son. He didn't understand why she needed him considering the fact her son was capable to protect himself. He had a feeling the queen might knew something about the crime.

Something was strange. If the criminal murdered Mathilda, why did he need her grandson? "How was Mathilda killed?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," said the first man angrily. Then he looked at Miyagi, whose appearance gave away his identity. "Oh, it's you. I'm sorry," he man bowed. "You came to help us?"

"No. Well not at first," admitted Miyagi. "However, now I want find out who did this."

The man sighed. "Mathilda was found lying on the floor. She had no heart beat."

"And the boy? What can you tell me about him?"

"He is sixteen years old. He is a short man, had a brown hair and green eyes, very slim. He lost his parents when he was eight and was raised by his brother. He is a very good man. He was about to marry one of the girls in the village. He was just a stable boy."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Misaki."

The name rang a bell. "Is there any chance his full name was Misaki Takahashi?"

"Yes!" said the man eagerly. "Do you know him?"

"No," said Miyagi. "But I can ensure you he is alive." Two days after the company left for their quest, came a strange man to the castle with a boy. The stranger was an ugly man, with a crocodile skin and wore simple clothes. He said the boy was a new employee in the castle who would serve the general. He spoke for the boy because the boy couldn't talk.

The situation was quite odd. Whoever killed Mathilda was the one who threatened the entire village. It wasn't just a regular person. It was something much darker, something magical. The first name that Miyagi thought about immediately was Rumpelstiltskin. It was getting darker and he should have asked one of the villagers to give him a place to stay, yet there was no time to waste.

After killing the Zewa, the company agreed to go back to the tents. The queen sent them a massage that said one of the members of the council would join them. They would find out from what kingdom the necklace Aikawa found was from and go a different kingdom to ask for help.

Thinking they had a day or two, Hiroki wanted to spend them with Akihiko. They couldn't flirt with each other because they had to be quite. He wanted to make up for it. He didn't know why, but all he wanted to do was to be alone with Akihiko. Something changed about him. When he realized he was in love with Nowaki, regretting he didn't kiss him the other night, he suddenly fell out of love. Akihiko was the only man he wanted.

It wasn't like him to act this way. He never wanted to be careless and act like a lovey-dovey couple. No, it wasn't him. Was his new love for Akihiko made him this way? He was in love with his childhood friend for years. He was finally loved back.

Hiroki was waiting for Akihiko in his tent. They decided to have a date, or at least have something that could count as one in the forest. Hiroki knew that the date would basically include a lot of making out, possibly also going all the way. He wanted it so badly, yet he knew there was something wrong with it.

Akihiko entered the tent. He looked handsome even after the time they spent in the woods. Then again, Hiroki always thought Akihiko was handsome. He welcomed his lover with a kiss. It felt good.

Before they could go on, Akihiko stopped him. "We will continue this later."

"What's wrong?" asked Hiroki disappointed.

"Nothing," said Akihiko with a smile. "It's just that Miyagi came and he found out where the locket comes from."

A bit angry, the two men came out of the tent. The knights set a fire and welcomed the newcomer. He probably rode all day long. It was surprising he found them in the night. He was probably very tired. He greeted the old man, thinking he came too early.

"I will identify the locket," promised Miyagi, "and we will go there as soon as possible. First thing in the morning. We can't waste time."

That meant Hiroki had a little time to spend together with Akihiko. Still, he gave Miyagi the necklace. Miyagi checked it and said immediately: "I know where we have to go. It's from Takatsuki kingdom."

"Isn't that the place you visited three years ago?" asked James.

"Yes," Miyagi said quietly. Then he stood up, claiming he was tired after a long ride and all he wanted was to fall asleep. Yet, there was something that made Hiroki thing Miyagi was hiding about his visit the other kingdom.

**I wanted Aikawa to have some action. She is one of my favorite characters and she isn't appritiated enought. Please leave a review! **


	6. Forced Engagement

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! I was really busy (you have no idea how much). Also, I was little bit stuck. I won't be updating for a long time because I'll be in Austria and celebrate the fact I've finished 12 years of education :) **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Forced engagement**

They were three days in the forest and yet they couldn't find answers for what they were searching for. They knew monsters were threatening the kingdom- if not the entire nation- but none of could figure out why the monsters were there. What was the evil magic that possessed the forest? If that wasn't enough, something also possessed the king and the general. The two seemed to think of nothing but spending alone time with each other. None of the knights, excluding Nowaki, minded the weird relationship, but the fact the two were disconnected bothered them.

"So you got nothing except for a medallion?" asked Miyagi.

"No," answered Aikawa. "We know a dragon sleeps somewhere nearby. Also, so far we ran into a Rocan, monsters that usually exist in deserts, not a regular forest."

Tsumori continued. "We think it's not just another kingdom trying to take over ours. We believe magic involves."

The company, including Miyagi, continued riding for their destination. They decided to take a break, not because they were tired, but because their horses needed it. Miyagi wondered to himself why the queen sent him. Sure, they needed his help, but why did she know that? Though magic wasn't very popular in their nation, especially in Kamijou Kingdom, Miyagi suspected the knights were right. However, there were many missing pieces in the puzzle.

As he closed his eyes to take a short nap, he felt a shadow falling upon him. He opened one of his eyes to see who awoke him. It was the young king. Miyagi smirked. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"May I say a word to you?" Hiroki was dead serious.

Miyagi sighed. Unwillingly, he got up and followed the king to a place there they could find privacy.

"I wonder what your lover feels about this," he teased.

The young king wasn't satisfied. "We are heading to Takatsuki Kingdom."

"I know that. What is your question?"

"You have been there, didn't you?" That wasn't a question. Hiroki knew the reason Miyagi was there, even if he were a prince at that time. Three years ago, Miyagi saved a young prince from Takatsuki Kingdom, what helped him to reach his position.

Miyagi understood what Hiroki's real question was. "I didn't visit there ever since."

"And the king didn't give any award?"

"Actually, he did."

"And you accepted it, didn't you?" Hiroki's words sounded like a threat.

"He offered me to marry his daughter, Risako," said Miyagi. "I still haven't given him a proper answer."

Hiroki was irritated and Miyagi knew he had a reason. Refusing the offer could lead to bad relations between the kingdoms, something Hiroki would obviously try to avoid. Their kingdom was in a state of peace. "You will have to face the king. And you are going to say yes."

Differently to what people might think, Hiroki was uncomfortable with forcing the old man marrying a woman whom he might didn't love. Of course, keeping good relations between nations were necessary, but marriage between if princes or princesses were made as an alliance, never out of love. Hiroki already turned nineteen and he was expected to find a wife, a queen for the kingdom who would rule beside him.

What would it mean for his relationship with Akihiko? A king would never be allowed to marry a man.

Hiroki didn't want to come back with Miyagi to the camp. Instead, he wanted to be alone. It was dangerous, but he needed to take a moment to think. He knew his mother was searching for a noble woman from the kingdom to marry him. He couldn't tell her that he didn't want any women. It didn't matter obviously. Whether he liked women or not, he still would be forced to marry one. A successor was must be born.

"Are you okay?" he heard a familiar voice from behind.

He turned around and saw that Nowaki was standing there. The soldier probably looked for the king to remind they were on a mission. "Sure, I'll be right back."

He expected that Nowaki would walk away. However, the knight didn't. "Aren't you going to help the others?" asked Hiroki, a little bit annoyed. He wanted to be alone for a moment. He didn't want to be seen that way; he wasn't supposed to look concerned.

"I'm worried about you," the knight said. "You look upset."

Hiroki sighed. There was something about the knight that made the king trust him. "I just did something I'm not very proud of."

Nowaki didn't look surprise and also didn't scold him. "Why would do that?"

"Because it was for the sake of my kingdom." Marriage after all meant an alliance- at least to the royalty and the aristocracy most of the times. That small thing made Hiroki become a little bit jealous of the low society. For them, it wasn't a shame to marry someone they loved. They never had to hide their love. Of course, sometimes arranged marriage worked out fine. His parents fell in love.

"Well, isn't it a choice a king must face?"

Surprised Hiroki stared at Nowaki. "I guess."

"If you are doing everything that you can to make sure peace will stay upon the kingdom, doesn't that mean you are doing a good job at protecting you own kingdom?"

"I think you are right."

Nowaki smiled. "Then don't feel so bad. You are a great king. You think about the sake of the kingdom."

Hiroki didn't know why, but hearing those words from Nowaki made him flush. He quickly turned his face, hoping Nowaki didn't notice anything. "Fine, now go back."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," replied Hiroki. "I'll be there in a minute."

As the company rode to the other kingdom, Aikawa and Tsumori were behind everyone. They were watching from the back over the people. Tsumori noticed that Aikawa was awfully quite- she usually was livelier.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Everything is okay. I'm trying to be focused." She defiantly was angry.

"Are you sure? Because you sound as if you want to stab me with a spear."

Then Aikawa snapped. "I told you I'm not angry!" She punched him and Tsumori tried to dodge. He did, however he forgot he was on a horse and fell of it. To say the least, he got hurt badly. He felt pain all over his body, and he thought his arm was broken. He could get up, but every movement made the pain worse.

All the company stopped. Aikawa, who looked angry a moment ago, was now filled with worry. She called out his name and ran towards him. "Tsumori, are you okay?" she asked.

"Why did you punch me?!" he asked angrily.

"Because you made me angry," she admitted.

"That's not a reason to make someone fall off a horse!"

"I just wanted to break your nose, not your body!"

Another person approached to them. They both looked up and saw a furious king. "You two mind explain me what the hell is going on?"

Tsumori saw Aikawa was worried from the king's reaction. "Well, his majesty…"

Tsumori cut her off. "It was my fault, his highness. I wasn't careful enough."

"And what distracted you?" this time the angry voice belonged to the general. "Are you telling me I should have sent someone else instead of you?"

"No," Tsumori defended himself. "I was a little bit tired that's all."

"Can you get up?" asked the general.

Tsumori nodded. He tried to get up, though it was painful. Aikawa wanted to help, but he wanted to show that he didn't need any help.

"Did you break any bones?"

"I think I broke my left arm."

Nowaki and James, the only ones who knew anything about medicine in their small group, approached Tsumori.

"It looks like a friction," claimed James. "You will be fine."

"I think we need to stop for the day," announced Nowaki. Neither the king nor the general were satisfied. They had at least two more hours until their reached their destination.

Camron didn't hate Tsumori, yet he was happy the knight got injured. He was sure in couple things. First, he was on a journey with a couple of gays. Second, Aikawa was probably on her monthly period. Third, the king and the general were under a spell. And he had a feeling his father was behind the last one.

He hoped no one noticed he was gone. When he was sure he was far enough, he called his father.

"Long time no seen, son," said Rumple. "How are you doing?"

Camron and his father weren't close. He didn't like his father's fake concern. "Why did you send me to the journey?"

"I need to give you this." Rumple handled Camron and phial with a colorless liquid.

"What is this?" he asked.

"This is poison," said Rumple casually.

Camron was startled. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because you are going to kill the king," Rumple said as if it was something ordinary.

"No!" Camron objected. "I'm not going to kill anyone! If you want so, do it yourself. I bet you are behind the deaths of the villagers!"

Rumple smiled. "Well, you caught me. But you will listen to me."

"Why? You were a terrible father. Why should I betray the king?"

"But you like the princess Takatsuki kingdom, which is where you are headed, right?"

Camron blushed. He met the princess and fell in love with her immediately. "Yes, what about her?"

"Wouldn't it be tragic if something happened to her and her family? The king and the wise man won't like it at all."

"You are a fiend!" yelled Camron. But it didn't matter. Rumple was gone and Camron looked at the poison. What would he do?

**I promise nest chapter will be better. I will definatly inculde the terrorists.**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
